


just so I could see

by hanorganaas



Series: if you want me i'm yours [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick and Dirty, dom!leia, sub!han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han doesn't care about anything else. He just wants to see Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just so I could see

**Author's Note:**

> So me and the girls were talking in the Han and Leia Slack Chat [and on tumblr] about Han being a total bottom and this this fic was born. Takes place in my Han/Leia BDSM universe.

Han twisted his wrists in the red silk ties, as red as the cloth tied around his eyes,that held his hands behind him and to the chair. It was shocking, Leia had done many things that had to be considered cruel since starting this relationship; from leaving him bound and gagged in the seat from across her desk as motivation to getting her work to bringing him close to the edge three four five times before letting him come.

Yet of all the things she done, Han considered this the cruelest. Leia was on his lap, her body intertwined with his as she moved against him, nice and slow just as he liked. Her hands roaming, his chest, his navel, his neck, and his shoulders. Yet he couldn’t see her. Looking at Leia had become one his favorite pastimes, with her dark features and tiny delicate body, she was to him an unique beauty no one could match. 

It felt good to have her hands on him, but to not see her, drove him mad.

Han blindly kissed her shoulder, placing a trail of tiny kisses up her neck and back down again. It was to tease Leia, get her attention.

“You want something,” Leia whispered harshly as Han kissed a line down her throat before moving to kiss down her chest. The edge of his nose buried between the cleavage of her chest. The scent of floral she always had more intense without the use of his sight. 

“I want to see you,” Han murmured into her skin, “this whole thing is a congratulations gift for my promotion after all.”

Leia chucked one of her hands slipped into his hair and started massaging his scalp. Han hummed happily increasing his rate of breathing. He deepened his kisses upon her breasts not enough to leave a bruise but enough to make them almost challenging her.

“Hum...I don’t think so,” She moaned slowing her movements against him. 

Han lifted his head. He made a mocking little pout. His bottom lip sticking out.

“Why not?” He chimed in a low bedroom baritone she loved. He could hear her whimper in satisfaction. “You are not wearing that metal bikini I hated that you had to wear are you?” He felt Leia’s hand lace in his hair and tilt his head back. He made a small whimper knowing he was not kissing her. “Come on princess…..let me see you…..I’ll make it worth your while...pretty please.”

Leia chuckled and kissed his lips, gentle and delicate like an insect landing on a flower. Her lips remained as she crawled off his lap causing Han to whimper at the loss of the pressure on his legs and the loss of her warmth around him.

“Since you asked nicely hotshot,” Leia breathed into his lips, “Close your eyes.”

Han obeyed. It was so his eyes could adjust when she took off the blindfold. He felt her pull off the cloth and let it rest loosely around his neck. Leaving his hands tied behind him with the red fabric, she helped him to his feet. She guided him just a few steps, before settling him on his knees.

The carpet felt good against his knees. But he didn’t have time to relish the feel. He heard rustling on the bed. Leia was sitting down on the bed in front of him before slipping her hand beneath his chin, tilting his head upwards.

“Okay you can open them.” Leia whispered.

At first contact with light it was irritating, but when his sight adjusted he was breathless. Leia sat on the bed of him. Her dark hair loose and cascading at her sides just as he always liked. A silk black bra, the only item of clothing she wore, covered her breasts bringing out her pale complexion. It was an intoxicating sight he could look at for hours.

“Like what you see?” Leia asked, brushing his chin with her thumb. Han’s breath quickened when it ran over his scar. 

“Oh sweet Leia you are beautiful,” Han answered, his eyes sparkling with wonder, “thank you for letting me look at you.” He began kissing a line of tiny kisses up her thigh. Leia moaned and laid back on the bed, “and I will show my thanks by doing this.”

Han pressed his lips gently pressed her sex. He could see at the corner of his eyes, her toes curling and her hands gripping onto the silk sheets below her. A smirk formed against his lips. It was amazing what rewards one got when they asked nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
